


И тогда

by Kitahara



Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [10]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Ratings: R, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: на день "люди" в рамках тридцатидневного текстового флешмоба.
Relationships: Teresa Banks/Leland Palmer
Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653859





	И тогда

– Так что, красавчик, – говорит Тереза Бэнкс, холеным пальчиком стряхивая с сигареты пепел, – плати, если хочешь, чтобы для тебя ничего не изменилось.  
Не дождавшись ответа, она достает из холодильника бутылку вина, а потом открывает подвесной шкаф – наверное, в поисках штопора или бокалов. Чтобы дотянуться до верхней полки, Терезе приходится стать на цыпочки; ее округлые икры напрягаются, а щиколотки кажутся еще тоньше и изящней. Она поднимает руки, светлая блузка натягивается на спине, и сквозь ткань выпирает застежка бюстгальтера.  
– Не поможешь открыть? – бросает Тереза, чуть обернувшись, – снова напрасно. Она пожимает плечами и сама принимается ввинчивать штопор в корковую пробку.  
В последнее время Тереза Бэнкс покупает все более дорогие напитки. В третьем сверху ящике под раковиной у нее спрятан немаленький пакет с кокаином. Отрастающие корни коротких волос можно осветлять чаще, чем раньше, не заботясь о потраченных деньгах – теперь никто не скажет, что Тереза не натуральная блондинка.  
Ее красная помада пахнет клубникой.  
На Терезе дорогие шелковые чулки.  
Она не нуждается ни в чем, чего могла бы захотеть женщина ее круга.  
Тереза протягивает бокал на длинной ножке, а потом, устав держать его на вытянутой руке, ставит на стол и зачем-то выглядывает в окно: перед фургоном темно, но свет из окна выхватывает капот припаркованной поблизости машины – эту картину легко представить, не двигаясь с места.  
– Ты же не хочешь, чтобы они узнали о твоих проделках, красавчик? – спрашивает Тереза, проходя мимо и с ногами залезая на диван. Отпивает вина и добавляет: – Или о твоих фантазиях.  
И тогда она улыбается – такой доброй, искренней, располагающей улыбкой, какая бывает только у...  
"Прямо как моя Лора", – сентиментально думает Лиланд и, только когда лицо Терезы сереет от страха, понимает, что у него в руках – клюшка для гольфа.

И тогда он наконец-то начинает ее убивать.


End file.
